Gomenasai
by yondie93 is yonchan
Summary: Waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi... Tapi di mana dia? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sasuke POV


Disclaimer :

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, alur fic ini juga bukan punya gw. Gw cuma main-main sama alurnya dan iseng memasukkan karakter Naruto di dalamnya.

**XxXxXxX**

Tubuhku terbaring lemah di atas tanah becek yang disiram air hujan yang dingin, menunggu dia datang. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, sesuatu yang amat penting. Tapi kapan dia datang? Waktuku di dunia ini semakin sempit... Ya, semakin sempit, karena dewa kematian telah menyeringai dan melototiku dengan mata besarnya yang menyala-nyala.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ujarnya. "Waktumu telah habis. Ayo pergi dari sini."

Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya. Aku tahu aku sudah tidak bisa hidup di dunia ini lagi. Tapi urusanku di dunia ini belum selesai! Aku belum ingin pergi!

"Kumohon, nanti saja... 30 menit--tidak. 15 menit, berikan aku 15 menit lagi.." ucapku memelas. Wajah dewa kematian itu berubah marah.

"Tidak!" sergah dewa kematian itu. Matanya yang berwarna merah dan berkilat-kilat itu menatap tajam ke arah mataku dan membuatku sedikit bergidik.

"Kalau begitu... 10 menit..." aku meminta lagi. Namun dewa kematian itu menggeleng keras.

"Kumohon... 7 menit sa--"

"4 menit! Cukup 4 menit, lalu kau kubawa pergi dari sini!" suara dewa kematian itu terdengar lantang. Dari wajahnya pun dapat dilihat bahwa keputusannya tak dapat ditawar lagi.

Namun 4 menit bisa apa?! Aku tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang! Lalu apakah 4 menit itu cukup untuk dia mendatangiku, lalu apakah waktu itu cukup untuk aku mengatakan itu padanya?

Tidak. Tidak akan cukup.

Air mataku menetes bersama dengan hujan yang turun semakin deras. Aku merasa tubuhku semakin dingin dan menggigil. Rasa nyeri di tubuhku mulai menjalar ke kepalaku. Nafasku pun mulai berat. Kumohon, cepatlah datang...

"Tinggal 1 menit." ucap dewa kematian itu senang. Aku melirik ke arahnya. Terlihat dia menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Apakah dia tak punya hati? Apakah dia tak melihat aku tersiksa di depannya, menunggu orang yang tidak akan pernah aku temui lagi?!

Hanya suara air hujan dan tawa dewa kematian yang dapat aku dengar. Tak ada suara langkah kaki manusia, hewan pun tidak

ada. Kumohon, cepatlah datang... Waktuku sudah hampir habis. Aku tidak mau pergi jika aku belum mengatakan satu kata yang amat penting padamu.

Sesaat terlintas kembali kenangan-kenangan saat bersama. Saat berlatih, menjalankan misi, ujian chuunin, saat bertarung dan saling melecehkan satu sama lain. Lalu saat kami berciuman untuk pertama kalinya di akademi... Sungguh konyol.

"Waktumu habis, Uchiha Sasuke." dewa kematian itu sudah mengatakannya. Aku kaget mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku belum--" tiba-tiba jantungku berdecit, mulutku memuntahkan cairan asin berwarna merah. Penglihatanku semakin buyar, kegelapan mulai menyelimutiku. Namun telingaku masih mendengar sebuah suara yang aku tunggu-tunggu.

Itu... Suara langkah kakinya... Mendekatiku...

Aku mencoba membuka mataku, ingin memastikan apakah itu memang dia. Sayup-sayup kudengar dia memanggilku dari kejauhan. Dobe, kau lama...

"Sayang, sudah terlambat." bisik dewa kematian itu.

"Ayo pergi."

Tubuhku diselimuti kegelapan tiada berujung. Aku sudah tak merasakan apapun, tidak mendengar apapun. Aku seperti melayang dalam dimensi lain, terhisap ke dunia lain. Pada akhirnya aku tak bisa mengatakannya pada Naruto. Ingin sekali aku mengatakannya, karena selama ini aku sudah membuatnya repot dan kewalahan atas sikapku.

Gomenasai.

**XxXxXxX**

**OMAKE**

Yon : -bengong-

Naru : -keplak yon pke sendal- Woy, authoress! Ngapain pke bengong segala? Nanti ayam tetangga mati lho! -nunjuk Sasuke-

Sasu : Maksudmu apa, dobe? -jitak Naru- btw Yon, lu ngapa?

Yon : Err, nggak. Cuma ga percaya gw nulis kek ginian.

Sasu : Ya ya, terserah. Tapi kenapa kudu gw yang mati??

Naru : Karena Authoress benci ma elu!

Sasu : Klo dia benci, kenapa dia buat fic rata2 gw semua?

Naru : I.. Itu...

Sasu : -meringis penuh kemenangan-

Naru : Ugh.. Daripada itu, Authoress bisa kepikiran buat fic kek gini dari mana?

Yon : -sigh- Awalnya temen gw buat puisi untuk ujian praktek bahasa Indo, intinya sama kek cerita ini. Trus tiba-tiba aja gw kepikiran buat fic dengan tema dan isi yang sama. Bahkan beberapa baris dari puisi itu gw masukin ke fic ini. Makasih buat temen gw! -membungkuk-

Sasu : Wah, ga kreatif lu..

Naru : Tapi kenapa Sasuke yang mati?

Yon : Ga tau, tiba-tiba aja kepikiran kek gitu xp

Sasu : Padahal gw berharap lu yang mati, dobe...

Naru : WHUAPHUAA?? Enak aja lu, authoress ga akan tega buat gw mati! Iya kan, Yonchan??

Yon : -tutup kuping- Jangan lupa review!! Flame diterima dengan sangat, but no bashing!


End file.
